A sister in need
by TYZO300
Summary: post-DOA5/ she was the first and last of what she was yet the person who wanted her destroyed the most is offering her chance to be with her as siblings. Alpha-152/Kasumi bonding.


_**Hey Tyzo300 with a fanfic I wanted to write with the game that came out so read. Review. Enjoy.**_

* * *

A lone figure who looked exactly like kasumi in every way sat on a bed overlooked a busy, pale city. She was clad simply, in only a long, flowing, translucent robe of indigo that accentuated every curve of her athletic, beautiful body. Honestly, she needed to feel some level of comfort. The DOA tournament was over as all the alpha clones were destroyed and Donovan had disappeared without a trace, she felt lonely and scared with all the ninja looking for her. Luckily she had taken refuge here in the hotel for some time only leaving whenever the cleaning staff came. She paced around her room, wondering what was going on, wondering what she was going to do with herself. But just sitting here stripped of her weapons and her ninja garb; she felt helpless. And the more she contemplated, the more she realized that she did not want to the first original alpha clone and to survive from her fight with kasumi; not at all. There was so much she hadn't seen yet, so many more interesting things to see, people to fight. Yet she saw not only fear but pity in her eyes when they've fought. She paced around again, wishing something would happen. She shivered, and went over to a secret compartment, opening it discreetly. She needed to see them, her secret hobby. Not even Donovan knew about it. It was her secret, and...

The door to her quarters started to creak open. 152's blood froze, and she quickly went over to grab her gear. She put it on just as Kasumi, helena, and to her surprise, lisa entered the room. Helena and lisa were in business attire, but kasumi was in her black ninja outfit, so alpha didn't drop her guard. Kasumi smiled lightly, looking around the room. "So... so this is your place? It's... it's nice..." alpha snorted. "I haven't had much time to decorate it. I've literally been working every day of my life since I woke up and was running from anything." Kasumi flinched, and nodded, sitting down on alpha's bed. "And that's something I'm truly sorry for..." alpha gave her a confused look. "...Sorry? For what?" Kasumi sighed, and held out a sheaf of summaries. "I wanted to hate you, Alpha. But for some reason, I could never bring myself to that level of rage. And then I found out about these..." 152, glowering, carefully reached out and took the notes. She glanced over at lisa, the warrior's arms folded, while helena sat nobly in a chair near her closet. She then turned to the notes, and began reading them. "It basically says that you were created years earlier, when I first entered the tournament." "The R&D was going to present you to Donovan as a backup plan in case all the other projects failed." "So what are you saying" Alpha-152 said; "I'm offering you a chance, Alpha. come with me. Become my sister for real this time, live your own life, instead of the life of a 'weapon'." 152 frowned, "...What's the catch?" Kasumi frowned. "Catch?" alpha shook her head. "No one gives for free. What's the catch?" helena just smiled benevolently. "I suppose it'd be impossible for you to accept that she just wants you as family?" Aklpha nodded, glaring untrustworthily. "I know you were destroyed the other clones in the 5th tournament, Kasumi. What's the catch?" Helena just sighed. "Don't kill unless in self-defense, and never use your abilities in public unless needed to. That's the only catch. Lisa paced around the room, muttering to herself. As she did, she noticed a slightly open compartment on the wall. "...What's this?"

"don't go in that!" alpha screeched, grabbing lisa and crudely pushing her aside, "it's not yours! it's mine!" lisa blinked, stunned as she was slammed against the far wall. She growled, and got in her fighting stance. "What is in there, 152?" "Nothing for you to know!" alpha hissed, preparing to attack. Kasumi stepped between the two of them. "Alpha, lisa, calm down!" "She's hiding something, Kasumi!" lisa snarled. "It's mine! Not yours!" alpha snarled, pressing tight against the door to the secret compartment. Kasumi shook her head. "Alpha... Is it a weapon or anything like that?" 152 scowled at Kasumi for a extensive minute. "...No..." she said shyly. "Then what's the harm in showing it?" Kasumi said judiciously. Alpha murmured sullenly, and exhaled, slowly opening the door and revealing the contents. Kasumi, lisa, and helena, were very surprised. "...Oragami figures?" lisa said, staring in surprise at the various paper pieces in the hidden shelf. Alpha nodded and blushed, nervous. "I... It's a hobby I have. Master didn't know, and neither did anyone else. Kasumi approached the paper art, mainly cranes, watchfully. She looked to 152 and asked, "May we see one?"

Alpha frowned, doubtful, but nodded. Kasumi smiled, and picked up one of the cranes, which was made in green paper. "The craftsmanship is amazing," she said, handing it to Helena, who smiled sincerely at it. "Did you make all of these yourself?" Alpha-152 nodded. "...Yes. Helena smiled warmly. "Alpha, these are amazing. With no professional training, you've crafted something charming!" she said, studying the crane. She looked to Lisa, who was looking longingly at something inside the shelf. Alpha and Kasumi looked inside, and saw that Lisa was staring at a origami shark. Kasumi gave Lisa a concerned look. "Lisa? What's wrong?" Lisa reddened. "The shark reminds me of the times I go to the aquarium with my parents when I was young; my favorite was always the shark exhibit". Kasumi gave Alpha a look. 152, confused at the longing expression on Lisa's face, nodded. "You can... you can have it, if you want." Lisa blinked generally. "Really?" Alpha pouted. "Just... just take it before I change my mind." Lisa gave 152 a grateful look, and picked up the origami shark, staring at it. "This really brings back some good memories." Alpha fiddled awkwardly.

Kasumi smiled warmly, and hugged her. 152 flinched, instinctively freezing, thinking Kasumi was attacking her. But when no attack came, she stared at her in confusion. "I... I don't understand... What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. Kasumi looked directly into alpha's eyes. "I want you to live with me. To have fun with me instead of against me. To become like a sister to me. I want you to live your own life, and not feel forced to be just a tool of destruction." Alpha frowned. "'Tool of destruction,'" she said softly.

Helena nodded. "That's all you would have been under Donovan, dear. Just a way of replacing Kasumi once she was not useful anymore. We are offering you a chance to live your own life, to become your own person. I'll even help you learn to be a regular citizen if you want." Lisa smiled, looking down at the paper shark, and looking at it again. "If Kasumi is willing to take a chance on you, then I am as well." Kasumi went up to her and hugged her, alpha going tense. "I am willing to be a sister to you, child. If you'll let me be one," kasumi said softly. Alpha stared at her, shivering softly. Tears starting to form in Alpha-152's eyes as she relaxed into Kasumi's hug, laying her head on the fighter's shoulders and softly whispering "sister..."

From atop one of the surrounding buildings Ryu, hayate, and ayane were watching the entire scene while keeping themselves distant. "Shouldn't we do something about this" hayate said seriously. "We'll see how this plays out and we may have a powerfull ally on our side against Donovan" ryu said as he turned around and teleported to his destination. "Hope you're right ryu" hayate said as he too teleported away. "This will be very difficult" ayane said as she teleported away leaving the four inside the hotel with the lives before them.


End file.
